


Still.

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>AU. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still.

" 'I still love you' is the saddest fucking sentence in the whole world..."

"Darling..."

"I do Phantom. I love him... I can't... I don't..."

"Darcey."

"Help me..."

"How?"

"I told him... I fucking told him and he... he laughed at me."

"He's an asshole Darcey. He doesn't deserve you."

Phantom can't help but grip her a little roughly even as she pulls her into a hug, holding her close and firmly, her lips brushing Darcey's ear. 

"I love you, Darcey... I always have, and I always will... one day you'll be able to forget that... asshole."

"Promise?"

"Yes. I promise."


End file.
